


Harvest Festival

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fluff, Post-Series, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Perfuma gives herself fully to preparations for Plumeria's annual Harvest Festival and Scorpia worries. A vignette.
Relationships: Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Harvest Festival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).



Perfuma was bustling around, increasingly anxious about the preparations for annual Harvest Festival of Plumeria. For the last few years the festival couldn’t take place due to ongoing warfare against the Horde, and Perfuma was determined to make this year just perfect.

“I’m getting so so late,” Perfuma lamented, dashing through the main hall of Plumeria castle, her vines following her, a gigantic pumpkin in their clutches, “I won’t be able to carve the pumpkin carriage in time!”

“But Perfuma,” Scorpia interjected, running alongside her girlfriend, “do you _need_ the pumpkin carriage for the festival? I mean, the idea’s neat, but I’m sure our friends won’t mind it’s absence.”

Perfuma stopped running and looked at her girlfriend through eyes red from sleep deprivation.

“It’s a matter of tradition,” she explained, “for over a century, every year there’s been a pumpkin carriage during the Harvest Festival, life sized and intricately carved. It usually took weeks for skilled artists to finish their work on it,” she stopped mid-sentence and turned to look at the giant pumpkin.

“And as much as I have faith in you, I don’t think you’d manage to get the work done for day after tomorrow, not when what you need most is a good night’s sleep,” Scorpia replied.

“I just,” Perfuma tried to find her words, “I want to make up to everyone for the horrors of the war, the terrible things I didn’t manage to protect them from. Especially to you.”

“Perfuma,” Scorpia put her claws gently on Perfuma’s shoulders, “You don’t have to make up to _anyone_ for being unable to do things they couldn’t reasonably expect from you.”

“I know that, but still I want to make you and everybody else happy,” Perfuma was reluctant to let go of her idea.

“Do you know what makes me happy the most, Perfuma?” asked Scorpia.

“I… don’t really know?” Perfuma replied.

“You do!” Scorpia exclaimed while hugging her girlfriend, “I want to be with you and see you happy, but what I am seeing is you working yourself to your limit. Please, take a break. The festival will be good enough as it is now, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Perfuma replied, teary eyed, “You are right, I need to take a break.”

The two princesses looked each other in the eyes and then blushed, realizing how close their faces were.

“How about we go to my chambers?” Scorpia asked, “I have to say I am getting better and better at knitting and I wanted to show you some of the scarves I recently made.”

Perfuma giggled.

“That would be delightful,” Perfuma replied and walked away with her girlfriend after tossing the giant pumpkin to the far side of the hall. She will worry about it tomorrow. 


End file.
